


A Estrela do Natal

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: South Park
Genre: Christmas Eve, Frottage, Hanukkah, Holidays, M/M, pinning, style
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: O Hanukkah e o Natal desafiam a criatividade de Stan e Kyle na hora de presentear um ao outro, porém são datas perfeitas para expor seus sentimentos, mas como eles vão conseguir?*Esta fic foi postada originalmente em 12/2017, no site Spirit*





	A Estrela do Natal

**Author's Note:**

> ** Os personagens desta fanfic são totalmente criados por Trey e Matt, mas estão escritos por Clot’s Queen... então vamos ter um Especial de Natal ignorando o protagonismo de uma (literal) bosta natalina; missões no Oriente Médio; Natal com um serial killer; e aqui, totalmente diferente do canon, você vai ver o Kyle sendo feliz! TAMBÉM NÃO TEM OS BICHINHOS DA FLORESTA! (aquela merda foi o Cartman que criou), ainda assim, essa fic não deve ser lida por ninguém **
> 
>    
>  Sempre quis escrever uma Style de Natal, então aproveitei que estive em casa e escrevi esta de um dia para o outro, porque não pude controlar a minha vontade... BOA LEITURA!!

## O Escolhido

 

Todos os anos Stan tinha dificuldades em conseguir dar presentes para Kyle no Hanukkah, e o problema nem era sobre comprá-los, afinal por alguns anos, quando criança, ele simplesmente escreveu cartões ou musiquinhas bobas, certa vez por volta dos 12 anos, quando Randy estava de volta em sua fase MasterChef, Stan se aventurou até mesmo a fazer biscoitos, mais tarde, por volta dos 13, ele tentou algo mais judaico e acabou com um pequeno refratário de _latkes_ ***** foi uma pena que de alguma forma os quitutes acabaram quase todos na boca de Kenny, mas o que Kyle conseguiu comer, foi bastante apreciado e deixou o moreno feliz como nunca.

Agora Stan tinha 18 anos e queria fazer algo diferente, queria que pelo menos um presente fosse realmente válido e que _dissesse algo_ , algo que Kyle fosse entender e lembrar tempo depois, Stan buscou online as datas corretas do Hanukkah do ano corrente, início e final, e planejou sete perfeitos presentes, mas o último...

O moreno ainda não tinha ideia do que fazer, estava frustrado encarando o teto esperando que dali surgisse alguma resposta quando a porta de seu quarto abriu e seu colchão rapidamente foi afundado com o peso de um corpo junto ao seu.

— Cara, me esconda em seu quarto por algumas horas! — A voz de Kyle soou abafada quando ele falou com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro de Stan. — Sério, se ela pedir que eu vá a algum lugar comprar mais alguma coisa pras trezentas e oitenta e cinco receitas que ela quer fazer hoje, vou morrer, Stan!

Stan ignorou a agitação em seu peito quando Kyle se inclinou sobre os cotovelos e encarou-o com grandes olhos verdes brilhantes colados em seu rosto.

— Cara, você está com a boca roxa! — Stan falou observando os lábios de Kyle, ele chegou a erguer a mão para tocá-los, mas desistiu cauteloso e frustrado, ultimamente não podia parar de observar os lábios de Kyle, mesmo se quisesse. — Você não pode ficar andando neste frio, a sensação térmica é de -15ºC!

— Eu sei!!! É sobre isso que estou falando!! — Kyle se atirou para trás fechando os olhos e fazendo um beicinho, Stan jogou o edredom por cima do ruivo ao se levantar. — Sério, ela vai nos enlouquecer! Papai se trancou no escritório, e o último que foi enviado às compras foi o Ike!

Stan deu a volta na cama e se aproximou da porta para fechar, ele girou o termostato do quarto subindo a temperatura consideravelmente, nem averiguou qual foi o número final, simplesmente voltou para a cama, Kyle tirou a jaqueta, colocando-a na guarda da cadeira ao lado, uma ushanka cor de telha, presente de Stan no último aniversário, também foi colocada ao lado, só que esta pousou calmamente sobre o criado-mudo do moreno enquanto Kyle suspirava deliciado, absorvendo o calor.

Stan o avaliou, o nariz de Kyle já estava vermelho e provavelmente ele ficou tempo demais exposto ao frio, o moreno se aproximou puxando o edredom para examinar os pés do ruivo.

— Cara... — Stan apertou o pé direito de Kyle. — Seus pés estão gelados demais, que porra, Kyle, por que não usou as botas?

— Não deu tempo, ela estava insana atrás dos ingredientes... acabei ficando muito tempo na rua também. — Kyle gemeu de contentamento quando Stan retirou as meias dele e apertou os pés com as mãos quentes e macias, uma suave excitação se espalhou pelo corpo do ruivo, começando a se concentrar em um único ponto abaixo do umbigo dele.

Stan escondeu os pés congelados debaixo das cobertas e puxou a gaveta atrás de um par de meias limpas, como Kyle estava ocupado demais encolhido, escondendo a agitação que se iniciava em sua virilha, o moreno mesmo vestiu os pés do ruivo.

— Olha, vou descer pra trazer uma coisa quente pra você, vê se fica aí quieto.

Kyle simplesmente acenou com a cabeça, os cachos ruivos soltos balançaram um pouco quando ele se virou, Stan esperava que a elevação da temperatura fizesse efeito no ruivo, aquecendo-o em breve.

Sem a presença de Stan no quarto, Kyle se esticou na cama, ele puxou um travesseiro e abraçou colocando uma perna por cima, ficando o mais confortável possível, o contentamento do calor se espalhou não só pelo quarto, mas em seu peito quando sentiu o ambiente acolhedor, em tempos de Hanukkah sua mãe ficava fora de si até que terminasse o oitavo dia, e como a comemoração começaria _naquela noite_ , hoje era o pico do stress de Sheila.

Kyle esfregou os pés no colchão, eram pouco mais de três da tarde, as meias de Stan eram macias e grossas e com auxílio da calefação do quarto seus pés estavam aquecendo rapidamente, ele não queria contar para o amigo que suas botas estavam ensopadas por ele ter pisado no gelo fino da Lagoa Stark, pois fora ardiloso o bastante para querer apanhar um atalho até o mercado onde sua mãe o enviara horas mais cedo.

Pena que a ideia não poderia ter dado mais errada.

Kyle fechou os olhos, pelo menos o passeio serviu para pegar o presente de Natal de Stan, que o ruivo encomendara com um mês de antecedência, e ele já estava ansioso para entregar.

Kyle também tinha suas dificuldades cada vez que precisava escolher um presente para o Super Melhor Amigo, tantos anos de amizade estavam acabando com a criatividade dele, porém este ano, ele estava tentando alçar voos mais altos.

Queria definitivamente com o presente atual, mudar a relação dos dois, uma reviravolta talvez, arriscado com certeza, mas aos 17 anos, Kyle já perdera tempo demais, esperando estar errado, conversando consigo mesmo na esperança de estar enganado sobre como se sentia.

Aqui, no quarto de Stan, com as meias dele, envolvidos nas cobertas dele, com uma ereção irreverente empurrando suas calças... Kyle só sentia o coração totalmente preenchido de certeza.

Stan era o escolhido de seu coração.

 

A porta abriu e um aroma familiar invadiu o quarto, Kyle sentou-se observando Stan fechar a porta com o pé e caminhar ao encontro dele.

— Tome isso enquanto está quente, trouxe essas torradinhas. — Ele alcançou uma xícara para o ruivo segurando a mão de Kyle para fazer o ruivo pegar o chá. — Se estiver com fome de verdade vou ter que fazer algo.

Kyle absorveu o cheiro do chá, gengibre com um suave toque de limão, ele provou esticando os lábios, tomando cuidado para não se queimar, Stan pegou uma xícara também, por experiência Kyle sabia que o chá do moreno era adoçado com mel, enquanto o dele continha adoçante.

— Cara, não posso comer, o Hanukkah começa hoje. — Kyle falou tomando mais um pouco de chá, os olhos azuis de Stan pousaram nele, e o ruivo não sabia mais o que era mais quente ali, o chá ou o olhar do amigo. — Minha mãe está cozinhando para um batalhão, você precisa ir lá me ajudar a comer, Stan!

O moreno jogou um olhar para o armário onde escondera alguns dos presentes do ruivo.

— Eu vou, cara, só que mais tarde.

— Se você for lá ela não me enlouquece, vamos Stan, por favor!

Quando o moreno abriu a boca para rebater o pedido, a jaqueta de Kyle vibrou e o som de chamada ecoou no quarto, o ruivo enfiou a mão no bolso e puxou o celular, ele girou os olhos antes de atender.

— Olá, _mah_... terminou os _sufganiya *****_? Estou aqui convidando o Stan para vir comer conosco!

Os olhos verdes de Kyle pousaram em Stan enquanto ouvia sua mãe falar, o moreno desviou o olhar quando se pegou longamente observando a pele exposta abaixo do queixo do ruivo.

— Sim, _mah_... já estou indo... — Ele jogou um olhar súplice para Stan. — ... Aposto que a Srª. M. tem mel e maçãs aqui, _mah_... aham, eu direi.

Ele pressionou a tela do celular, sua ereção totalmente macia quando depositou um pé de cada vez no chão, Stan olhava para ele por cima da borda da xícara, tomando o último gole do chá.

— Cara, posso ir com você, mas tenho que voltar para cá cedo, prometi que ajudaria papai a achar uma estrela adequada para a árvore de natal da sala.

— A sua árvore não tem uma estrela?

Kyle sorriu enormemente, Stan franziu o cenho sem entender.

— Não, estamos usando um anjo, mas mamãe está contrariada, então papai prometeu que ia encontrar uma estrela boa o bastante.

— Tomara que você encontre...

Kyle esticou os lábios, ele tinha um olhar enigmático no rosto quando vestiu a jaqueta e eles desceram as escadas, o ruivo foi direto para a cozinha, enquanto Stan lavava as xícaras na pia e guardava o pote de torradinhas que não foram comidas, Kyle remexia no armário.

— As maçãs estão na geladeira, mamãe comprou várias para fazer um molho ou um purê... ou sei lá o quê... pode pegar o que precisa, vou mandar uma mensagem para ela comprar mais no caminho. — Stan informou aproveitando a água quente da pia, ele não arriscaria mandar Kyle na neve atrás de maçãs. — Tem um pote de mel fechado na despensa.

Kyle fechou o armário e pegou uma sacola de tecido, colocou várias maçãs ali, adicionou o pote enorme de mel e estava encarando o tênis úmido quando Stan surgiu ao lado dele, pegando os calçados de Kyle com a ponta dos dedos.

— Use as minhas botas, não vou deixar você molhar as meias que acabei de tirar da gaveta!

Kyle o olhou atravessado, não gostava de ordens e protecionismo e hoje Stan estava terrível em ocultar suas intenções, o ruivo se orgulhava de ser aquele que camufla seu zelo e favoritismo com discursos e sermões, assim não ficava claro seu objetivo de tomar conta do moreno, responsabilizando-se pelo bem-estar de Stan, sem deixá-lo desconfortável.

Mas Stan não era assim, a maior parte daquilo que ele sentia e pensava, estava sempre escrito no rosto dele...

— Só vou fazer isso porque você vai lá comigo. — Kyle respondeu esperando que soasse rebelde.

Eles saíram para a rua, a neve estava dura e Stan escorregou um pouco quando seus pés tocaram a calçada, Kyle segurou-o pela cintura até que o moreno muito corado se equilibrasse novamente, eles trocaram um sorriso desajeitado e foram até a casa do ruivo, lá encontraram Sheila exatamente como Kyle descrevera: Rodeada de ingredientes de última hora, um avental totalmente alinhado e os cabelos presos e um coque apertado, ela beijou ambos e os enxotou da cozinha.

O plano de Kyle dera certo, Sheila não pediu mais nada a ele para o resto do dia, Kyle usou a desculpa de que estava se preparando para a noite, Stan voltou para casa, Randy chegou tarde por conta de uma festa de Natal da empresa, e a estrela que eles haviam prometido a Sharon não foi encontrada neste dia.

Mas à noite, ao chegar para o jantar na casa dos Broflovski, Stan ainda na porta entregou o primeiro presente de Hanukkah.

— Você não precisa me dar oito presentes, Stan. — Kyle falou, mas já estava abrindo o pacote laminado. — Cara...

Era apenas um par de meias com estampas de piões judaicos, mas o sorriso de Kyle fazia parecer que era a chave de um carro clássico e raro. Stan cresceu jogando o brinquedo tradicional nos dias de Hanukkah com Kyle, e quando viu a meia em uma lojinha no Shopping em Denver, não resistiu.

— Assim você não anda por aí com meias úmidas. — O rosto de Stan corou um pouco quando Kyle o puxou para um abraço sufocante, Sheila e Gerald observaram a cena, depois trocaram um olhar significativo.

Naquela noite Stan decidiu que já sabia qual seria o oitavo presente, deitado na sua cama ele observou o teto, sorrindo recordando o calor do abraço de Kyle.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Os dias passaram, Stan diariamente vinha aos Broflovski com um embrulho de algum presente... chaveiro, um cartão, um jogo de caneta com estampa de _Stranger Things_ , e no quinto dia Stan trouxera um porta-canetas que ele mesmo fizera com técnica de colagem usando cópias coloridas das cenas favoritas de heróis que Kyle mais gostava, no geral não eram presentes caros, mas mesmo assim os Broflovski ficavam encantados, ainda que o presente fosse apenas para Kyle.

O ruivo, por sua vez, nunca questionara Stan, mas no sexto dia o presente foi um pequeno buquê com oito cravos vermelhos mesmo Randy e Sharon trocaram um olhar sugestivo quando Stan saiu pela porta avisando que iria até a casa dos Broflovski.

No sétimo dia, Gerald e Sheila olhavam curiosos a caixa de sapatos com um coturno preto, mas ninguém encarava o calçado, Stan resistiu como um guerreiro à vontade súbita de sair correndo, seu rosto ardeu absurdamente com embaraço, quando Ike leu em voz alta o que o moreno havia escrito no lado de dentro, na tampa da caixa.

— “Obrigado por ter estado ao meu lado na caminhada” — Ike ergueu os olhos observando Stan, mas Sheila avançou empurrando o caçula para o lado e tomou Stan em seus braços.

— Oh, Stanley... fico muito feliz que meu _bubbie_ tenha... uma pessoa tão especial na vida dele... — Ela respirou fundo segurando as lágrimas, atrás dela Gerald tinha uma sobrancelha erguida. — É tudo o que uma mãe pede...

Na despedida, Kyle agradeceu de forma descontraída, ele abraçou Stan de forma superficial, fechou a porta e correu.

 

Naquela noite, assim que chegou em casa, Stan jogou-se na cama, fechou os olhos, e orou.

— Jesus, sou eu, Stan... estou fazendo isso certo? Pensei que hoje o Kyle entenderia o que estou tentando dizer...

Um vento irrompeu pelo quarto vibrando as cortinas e espalhando neve no piso de Stan, quando ele se virou para olhar, uma figura alta, com longos cabelos e rosto esguio pairava logo abaixo da janela.

— Você está fazendo isso bastante certo, meu filho, mesmo que eu preferisse outras táticas de resposta mais rápidas.

— Jesus Cristo!

— É como me chamam, mas também sou conhecido como “Cordeiro de Deus”, “o Deus crucificado”, “Luz do mundo”, “Príncipe da Paz”... mas o que importa é que hoje, serei apenas um amigo. — Ele ecoou, as mãos unidas em um gesto de oração na frente do peito, sua voz grave parecia fazer as paredes incharem e o ar parecia cheio de calor, apesar da janela aberta. — Estamos quase no Natal, acredite ou não, não acho que seja necessário, mas sempre posso fazer minha mágica.

— Um milagre de Natal? — Stan torceu o nariz. — Não queria apelar para tanto.

— Acredite no espírito natalino então, apenas... entregue o último presente e deixe as coisas acontecerem naturalmente. — Jesus atravessou o quarto a passos largos e graciosos, como se caminhasse em nuvens. — Agora se me der licença, preciso correr para visitar uma menininha que perdeu a boneca.

O “Cordeiro de Deus” girou a maçaneta do quarto de Stan, cumprimentou alguém no corredor e desceu as escadas, indo de encontro ao seu próximo compromisso.

— Stanley... por que caralhos Jesus estava no seu quarto? — Randy Marsh enfiou a cabeça pela porta aberta do quarto do filho. — Você não está metido com drogas, não é garoto?

 

 

Na noite do oitavo dia, o último do Hanukkah, Stan não ficou para o jantar na casa dos Broflovski, desapontado Kyle recebeu o presente na porta.

— Abra mais tarde. — Foi o que o moreno falou. — Preciso voltar para casa para resolver a falta da estrela na minha árvore.

Kyle avançou puxando a porta e deixando o burburinho lá dentro enquanto encarava os olhos de Stan, azuis e cintilantes na escuridão da noite.

— Cara, talvez a estrela encontre você, não é? Acontece comigo, quanto mais procuro uma coisa, acabo não encontrando, mas cedo ou tarde, ela me encontra.

Eles sorriram um para o outro, Stan abraçou Kyle em despedida, saindo em seguida à passos rápidos em direção a casa dos Marsh, e na janela dos Broflovski, por trás da cortina Ike assistia intrigado, Sheila olhava sobre o ombro do filho mais novo, e Gerald suspirou com este desfecho frustrante.

 

Mais tarde em seu quarto, Kyle abriu o embrulho prateado, um suéter verde esmeralda com os dizeres “CHOSEN ONE” grafado em branco, as letras centralizadas no estilo hebraico, seu estômago despencou.

O ruivo encarou por dias aquela estampa, certamente não era sobre “O Povo Escolhido” do criador, era sobre “O Escolhido” de Stan, e mais ninguém.

 

Mas Kyle era sempre um cético, e ainda nutria suas incertezas.

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

Cinco dias depois era véspera de Natal, Kyle estava no banheiro, ele se encarava no espelho, tomara banho, e se barbeara algo que realmente nunca fazia, e agora deveria ir para o quarto e arrumar-se para visitar Stan e entregar ao moreno o presente que encomendara exclusivamente para ele, mas havia dúvidas permeando a cabeça ruiva.

Kyle deslizou sentando no chão, lá fora a neve caía sem trégua, mesmo não sendo cristãos, os Broflovski participavam das atividades natalinas de South Park, era um instinto de comunidade, seus pais e Ike hoje iriam a um desses eventos e Kyle apertou os olhos sabendo que era muito provável que Stan estivesse sozinho, o esperando, fizeram isso outras vezes, mas este ano, Kyle enfrentava um debate mental.

— Será... que ele quis dizer... _isso_...?

Kyle perguntou, sua voz ecoou no banheiro, a acústica dos azulejos fazendo suas certezas parecerem mais arrogantes e suas dúvidas ainda mais assustadoras.

Então um som de água eclodiu no ar quando um pequeno jato explodiu de dentro do vaso.

— Olá-aaahh~~~!!! — A voz animada vibrou. — Você está precisando de ajuda, amiguinho? Tem comido seus vegetais?

Kyle olhou embasbacado, fazia anos que não recebia a visita dele, e rapidamente pensou que apesar da conversa fácil e amabilidade, o cheiro certamente não era um atrativo para aquela presença.

— Mister Hankey!! — O ruivo falou surpreso. — O que faz aqui, cara?

— Eu vim, porque às vezes as coisas não saem tão facilmente, e você precisa de um empurrãozinho, Kyle!

O ruivo observou o ser pequeno falando direto da beira da privada, e debateu por um momento se estavam falando de seus problemas amorosos ou de sua atividade intestinal.

— Eu não tenho certeza se sou o caso de empurrões... talvez já seja tarde demais... talvez nunca foi a hora certa...

— Nunca é tarde demais... afinal, está tudo fluindo muito bem! — Mister Hankey profetizou quando batidas nervosas quase rachavam a porta. — Agora, devo ir, outras crianças estão sentadas no troninho me esperando! Adeus, Kyle...

E foi assim que esta figura natalina, outrora nomeado “o melhor amigo” de Kyle, mergulhou no vaso sanitário espalhando água pelo banheiro, Kyle abriu a porta deixando Ike entrar, e saiu para o corredor.

— Kyle, Jesus Cristo! — Ike gritou de dentro do banheiro. — Pelo menos use algum spray para disfarçar este cheiro de bosta!

 

 

Depois de se despedir dos pais e de Ike, que foram em direção ao evento local de Natal, Kyle estava parado na frente da porta da casa dos Marsh, o ruivo segurava nervosamente o embrulho que já estava em sua posse há muitos dias, ele ergueu a mão para a campainha, mas Sharon e Randy Marsh surgiram na porta quase caindo por cima dele.

— Hey, olá, rapaz! Que bom que está aqui, Stan está na sala, não sei o que ele tem, mas você certamente vai descobrir! — Randy falou apressadamente enquanto jogava um xale vermelho bonito sobre os ombros da esposa e corria para o carro. — Feliz Natal!

Kyle abriu a boca para responder, mas Sharon se adiantou e esticou-se quando aplicou um beijinho na bochecha dele.

— Preparei alguma coisa para vocês, está na cozinha, não vamos voltar até amanhã, então... Feliz Natal e se divirtam! — Ela falou apressada.

— Feliz Natal, Srª M.! — Kyle conseguiu responder quando Randy buzinou e Sharon andou cuidadosamente pela lateral sem neve da calçada, em seguida subiu no carro e acenou para ele.

Assim que os Marsh sumiram, Kyle finalmente entrou, Stan já estava a meio caminho da porta, sua silhueta recortada pela Árvore de Natal ornamentada no canto da sala escura, ele o observou com grandes olhos azuis, sorriu lentamente parecendo estar com sono e anormalmente tímido, Kyle fechou a porta atrás de si sem tirar os olhos do amigo.

— Hey, Stan... Feliz Natal! — Kyle sorriu puxando Stan para si, ele o apertou com apenas uma mão, a outra segurava o embrulho bravamente, em seguida o moreno soltou-se dele.

— Hey! — Stan respondeu sorrindo. — Pensei que você não viria.

Kyle ergueu as sobrancelhas, o embrulho dourado e vermelho reluzindo sob os pisca-piscas.

— Eu nunca deixei de vir ver você no Natal, Stan... — Kyle o abraçou outra vez, mantendo Stan em seu aperto. — Você me deu oito presentes no Hanukkah, todos muito fodas, então vim aqui tentar retribuir de alguma forma.

Ele esticou o embrulho para Stan, e o moreno sorriu contente, parecia que um alívio lavou seu rosto. Kyle estava dividido entre abraçá-lo outra vez, ou assistir Stan abrindo o presente.

— Cara... você não precisa... oh... puta merda...

Mas Stan decidiu por ele, rasgando o pacote e tirando de lá um suéter azul claro tricotado à mão, uma árvore de natal em destaque na estampa, verde como um pinheiro real, enfeitado com bolas coloridas, e uma estrela na ponta, reluzindo e chamando a atenção para si.

 

Era uma Estrela de Davi, no topo de uma Árvore de Natal.

 

— Cara... é incrível! Nunca vi um desses! — Stan falou colocando a peça na frente de seu corpo, admirado alisando a lã macia e encarando Kyle com olhos felizes.

— Claro que não, cara... encomendei... é personalizado. — Kyle respondeu, ele respirou fundo, e com a ponta do dedo tocou a estrela no topo da árvore natalina. — Stan... quero ser... a _sua_ estrela.

Ele foi o mais direto que pôde, Stan não poderia dizer que não entendeu, e Kyle corou ardentemente ao dizer isso, o moreno parecia em choque por um momento e Kyle mordeu a ponta da língua, engolindo qualquer decepção que pudesse estar à deriva em seu coração, Stan esticou a mão e abriu a jaqueta do ruivo, o verde-esmeralda do presente que ele dera a Kyle estava ao alcance dos dedos, Stan empurrou os ombros descartando a jaqueta, Kyle não desviou os olhos, bebendo de todas as reações do moreno.

Stan largou a jaqueta de Kyle no sofá e voltou o rosto calmamente para ele, o ruivo começou a vestir o suéter novo no moreno, os dedos frios de Kyle tocaram de leve na pele da cintura de Stan quando ele puxou a barra da roupa, ele deslizou as mãos para cima em um movimento fluído em direção aos ombros largos de Stan, ajustando o suéter.

— Kye...

E foi quando o moreno sorriu que Kyle corajosamente atraiu-o para si o segurando pela nuca, houve um debate interno sobre o que estava em risco se seguisse o ato, sempre havia uma ameaça velada para aqueles que rompiam a barreira da amizade e cediam ao impulso de beijar seus melhores amigos, acontecia com todos e estava acontecendo agora com Kyle, ele era sempre o racional da dupla, mas também era inevitavelmente impulsivo, e não poderia ser _racional_ agora, não com os olhos de Stan brilhando para ele debaixo de pálpebras quase fechadas, a boca vermelha a espera, e o coração martelando incansavelmente debaixo do suéter que Kyle acabara de colocar nele.

— Você é a Estrela do Natal... a _minha_ estrela... do _meu_ Natal...

As dúvidas que permearam a cabeça de Stan eram parte de um passado longínquo quando ele examinou os olhos verdes do ruivo, as sardas destacadas na pele branca o atraíam como nunca, Stan viu que as luzes da Árvore de Natal faziam maravilhas àquela cena, Kyle mordeu os lábios em um impasse, e era possível ver que ele corava sempre que as lâmpadas de _led_ branco tinham sua vez iluminando o rosto dele, Stan segurou sua cintura, os dedos pressionaram de leve quando o moreno tentou controlar seus batimentos cardíacos, os olhos de Kyle estavam fixos em seus lábios, e Stan passou a língua ali sentindo a boca salivar.

— Stan...

Stan sentiu a garganta apertada no instante em que Kyle pareceu vacilar, ele fechou os olhos, a escolha era de Kyle, Stan entendia o que se passava na cabeça do ruivo, alguns os viam como irmãos, muitas pessoas o acusariam de incesto, eles eram como gêmeos xifópagos, era como se tivessem nascidos grudados no quadril um do outro, obviamente uma mudança de status poderia confundir a cidade e South Park estava fadada a exagerar qualquer reação... mas, Stan estava pronto, não havia _mais nada_ para esperar, não havia nada mais pelo qual ele realmente _pudesse_ esperar.

Os olhos verdes finalmente fecharam-se escondidos por trás de cílios alaranjados quando Kyle desistiu de seu impasse, o sentimento pulsante entre eles venceria cedo ou tarde, Kyle juntou a outra mão à primeira puxando Stan com mais ímpeto, e finalmente seus lábios sentiram o gosto um do outro.

 

Foi como se sinos tocassem em todo o lugar, brancos, prateados e puros brindando, não o Natal, ou o nascimento de quem quer que fosse, mas sim àquele sentimento absurdo que tomou conta deles tão rapidamente...

Grudaram as bocas eliminando todas as hesitações, todas as inseguranças e ponderações esquecidos no sabor de mousse de chocolate que Stan comera fervorosamente momentos atrás, havia um sabor pungente e inegável de confirmação também quando a língua macia do moreno esfregou-se na do ruivo, Kyle separou os lábios e virou o rosto procurando o melhor encaixe, puxando Stan contra si, apertando-o, Stan o pressionou também, de forma que não permitisse que Kyle escapasse, ou desistisse... ou se arrependesse.

 

Não havia espaços para arrependimentos em uma Noite de Natal.

 

Stan afundou a língua entre os lábios de Kyle, sentindo todas suas defesas ruindo, resistências derretidas, se dissolvendo contra Kyle, contra o calor dos sentimentos deles...

Não contaram o tempo, perderam a noção, sem saber se esta novidade duraria um minuto, uma hora inteira ou a noite toda, sem saber como seria dali em diante, porque tudo o que importava era aquele momento, aquele exato instante que Kyle esfregou-se instintivamente contra Stan e alarmes soaram na cabeça deles, avisos de que talvez só o beijo seria pouco, mas eles não se importaram, apenas continuaram, nada importava agora, apenas o gosto dos lábios um do outro, e o significado de seus corações acelerados velozmente e em total sintonia.

O momento seguinte poderia ser diferente, mas quando Stan escorregou as pontas dos dedos do umbigo até o cós da calça de abrigo de Kyle, quando ele deslizou pelo cumprimento exigente e Kyle gemeu e puxou Stan em direção à escada, tudo o que eles pensaram era que...

O que importava era o agora.

 

No quarto, Kyle descartava as peças de roupa rapidamente, sem tirar os lábios de Stan, sem dar espaço para o moreno respirar, ele empurrou-o contra a cama e caíram juntos nas cobertas macias.

— Kye... tem... tem certeza? — Stan sussurrou no quarto escuro. — Não estamos indo muito... sabe... rápido?

Kyle sorriu nervoso.

— Sei que quero isso há mais tempo que posso lembrar... pra falar a verdade, acho que estamos atrasados...

Stan pôde sentir a verdade dessas palavras atravessando seu corpo, ele sentiu o peito nu de Kyle pressionado contra o dele, ambos os corpos se tocavam das coxas até os lábios, e agora suas ereções estavam separadas apenas pelo tecido das cuecas.

— Cara... mais devagar ou vou gozar em instantes...

 Stan empurrou Kyle de lado obrigando o ruivo a ficar de frente para ele, Kyle ondulou o corpo esfregando-se no moreno, exigente, eles nunca separam as bocas, nem mesmo para respirar.

— Certo... vamos levar isso aos poucos...

Kyle demandou, para marcar sua vontade friccionou a ereção com mais afinco rodando a virilha contra Stan, o atrito foi delirante e ele gostaria de poder se livrar das duas boxer que eles vestiam, e ter mais desse calor e toque alucinante.

— Kye... vem cá... — Percebendo a necessidade de Kyle, Stan afundou os dedos nos cachos ruivos, interrompendo o beijo para dizer quase sem fôlego rente ao pescoço do ruivo. – Tire... por favor... tire tudo... É Natal, e você é “O Escolhido”.

— Porra, Stan...

Quando o moreno sentiu os dedos frenéticos e erráticos de Kyle empurrando a boxer dele, um gemido viajou de sua garganta sem permissão, Kyle se livrou da própria boxer e seu pênis pesado empurrou-se contra o de Stan, o moreno lambeu o pomo de Adão de Kyle, e seguiu beijando até chegar à mandíbula, Kyle subiu em cima dele outra vez, era uma posição conhecida das vezes que lutavam no chão por qualquer coisa, agora poderiam admitir um para o outro e (para si mesmos) que tudo o que buscavam era essa sensação.

Esse calor e frenesi que queimava de dentro para fora, e o ápice estava tão perto...

Os impulsos de Kyle foram ficando cada vez mais longos, demorados e dolorosos, o ruivo estava torturando-os, cada vez que Stan achava que alcançaria o céu, Kyle tornava tudo mais complicado, resistindo ao avanço, se rebelando contra o gozo implacável, e de repente, quando acalmavam de forma superficial, o ruivo acelerava tudo de novo, era simplesmente enlouquecedor e fantástico.

— Kye... eu preciso... _deus_ , cara...

Isso foi como um código mágico, Kyle acelerou o ritmo, mas não durou nada, o calor do orgasmo lavou-os enquanto Stan agarrava-se a cintura de Kyle como se fosse uma tábua de salvação, escorregando na umidade recém produzida pelo gozo dos dois.

— Isso... foi muito rápido...

Kyle se deixou tombar no peito de Stan, e o moreno beijou a testa suada, afastando os cabelos ruivos.

— Foi perfeito... e sabe qual é a melhor parte? — Stan questionou. — Ainda estamos duros.

Kyle o encarou com olhos desfocados e lábios vermelhos.

— Preciso só limpar essa bagunça e vamos fazer tudo de novo...

Quando Kyle se levantou para apanhar algo para os limpar, Stan o puxou pela mão, e grudou a boca na do ruivo, mas foi Kyle quem falou, sussurrando rente aos lábios do moreno.

— Feliz Natal, Stan...

 

Lá fora nevava, e a noite avançava, mas eles estavam só começando.

**Author's Note:**

> Oieee!!
> 
> Para quem não sabe, Hanukkah, também conhecido como "Festival das Luzes", se trata de uma festividade do judaísmo celebrada todos os anos durante oito dias, é um erro pensar que é "um natal de oito dias", mas não se culpem se pensarem isso...  
> Não tenho certeza, mas o google me disse que este ano o Hanukkah foi comemorado entre 12-20 de dezembro, então adaptei desta forma na fic!
> 
>  _Latkes*_ Prato judaico, algo semelhante a bolinhos de batata  
>  _Sufganiya*_ Outro prato judaico comum no Hanukkah, é um doce semelhante ao nosso sonho.  
>  O suéter que Stan deu para o Kyle existe em lojas de artigos judaicos, o significado está descrito na fic!
> 
> Me perdoem todos os ~possíveis~ deslizes sobre a religião judaica.
> 
> Feliz Natal a todos e culpem a **Twecker** pela aparição do Mr. Hankey!!
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado agora COMENTEM!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
